For example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2011/061862(Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for registering information of a posture of a living body in order to register biometric information. In addition, related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-141542(Patent Document 2), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-94637(Patent Document 3), Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-27035(Patent Document 4), and the like.